


Soft Rock Yotsuyu

by cactuscrunked



Category: jojolion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Chubby, Domestic, M/M, Rockmen, Weight Gain, jojolion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrunked/pseuds/cactuscrunked
Summary: Damo and Yotsuyu are chilling outside Damo's drycleaning store, when Damo notices that Yotsuyu has changed a bit over the last few months <3





	Soft Rock Yotsuyu

The owner of the Damokan cleaning store, Damo Tamaki, was really fond of his colleage Yotsuyu. As they both were rockmen with a lifespan longer than humans, they had known each other for a while now and he had seen Yotsuyu getting used to his newfound rockbody. What a sweet young man. He would always talk politely to him even though Damo always used Yotsuyu's first name. The younger rockman was taller than him so maybe he was so polite to compensate for having to look down at him all the time? Anyway, he was a sweet boy and Damo loved to spoil him. There was those ugly ass twins and the nervous guy covered in an assortment of scarves, but Yotsuyu was always nice to Damo and he was pretty too. Sometimes people would give Yotsuyu compliments when they saw him and Damo together in the supermarket when they got groceries together, that he was a good boy (some people were confused and thought he was a girl) for helping out his grandpa, and then the two rockmen would just giggle together and play pretend. But Damo loved acting as grandpa who would spoil his caretaker and he'd get Yotsuyu cherry coke from the vending machine on a street corner just to see the blush on his cheeks. As Yotsuyu drank his favorite cherry coke, he'd blush like a warm pebble on a rocky beach that had been heated up by the sun. And he loved taking him out for dinner at the tiny restaurant behind the train station - Damo loved the katsudon, rich fried meat over white rice with the most delicious sauce in the world.

They sat together on the tiny bench in front of Damo's cleaning store. Yotsuyu was gazing at the few clouds in the sky and let his shoulder lightly touch Damo's. Bless mother nature for the wonderful weather. They enjoyed the warm rays of the afternoon sun. But something was different from the last time the two rockmen had their coffee on the bench, a few months ago. Damo had had his rocksleep, which lasted three months, and in the meanwhile Yotsuyu had been running secret trade in rock fruits – Damo was glad he had such a good accomplice he could trust with all his life. The older man noticed that the bench seemed to be affected by gravity a bit more than the last time they sat there together. If he had put a marble on the bench, it would probably have rolled off to the other side of the bench where Yotsuyu was sitting. While Damo was sleeping soundly like a good rock, Yotsuyu had been away for a while - probably at Aishou's or he had been overseas for a congress about architecture - but he looked somewhat different. Most of his butt was concealed by puffy bloomers but Damo could see that his thighs were puffier and fleshier, and the fabric of his spiky bodysuit had stretched. Yotsuyus thighs touched as he sat and Damo wondered if the spikes on his pants didn’t dig into the flesh of the opposite leg. A spiky muffintop peeked over the top of his flowery bloomers and Damo was tempted to cradle his colleague's tummy and squeeze the soft flab between his fingers. His rocky colleague broke the gaze at the clouds and glanced at Damo with a look of surprise in his eyes "Damo-san? Is something wrong?" Damo smiled and pressed a kiss on Yotsuyu's chubby cheek. He cradled his hand around the soft butt and went for another kiss on the lips. Damo knew his sax was gonna get a taste of that big ass tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my chub fic, what did you think of it? Are there more chubby characters you'd like to see in the future? Please leave a comment with more suggestions! 
> 
> This one was a bit short, I haven't written in a long time and I have to get used to it again <3 Love you all and thanks for reading my fics!


End file.
